Need You Now
by His.Roza2014
Summary: Karaoke time! Lissa invites Rose to a dinner/karaoke party, where she signs Rose up to sing! What happens? Dimitri is alive, so no BP. Rated T to be safe. Better than it sounds..R&R please


**A/N: Hey all! I decided to write this short song fic after listening to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Read and Review.. No flames though, s'il vous plait! I own nothing.**

I can't believe Lissa convinced me to do this. She somehow got me to agree to going to a fancy dinner followed by karaoke, without telling me. When I did ask her, all she did was say "You'll see," mysteriously and dragged me to her room to get ready. I decided to wear a long red evening gown, with a plunging neckline and diamonds along the neckline. For my hair, I slightly curled it and made it look wild, but in the good way, you know, windblown. I did simple make-up; eyeliner, mascara, light blush, and red lipstick. **(picture on profile)**. Lissa chose a beautiful lighter emerald green dress with black detailing. It was mermaid style, and different than what conservative Lissa would wear. But, boy, was she stunning. She straightened her shining blond hair and used the same makeup as me, but a lighter shade of lipstick. The color of the dress made her eyes pop. **(picture on profile)**.

Christian and Eddie picked us up from her dorm and looked shocked at how we looked. I was still hesitant of going. I've been sad, well depressed, ever since Dimitri was put on an assignment that he didn't want to take, and that I didn't want him to take. He was put on court guard because of the strigoi attacks that have happened recently. I love him so much. We haven't been in contact; either he was too busy or I was. After we ate, Lissa volunteered me to go first. She picked 2 songs for me to sing, Need You Now or So What. I didn't understand why she would've picked those, but seeing as though I felt sad and wouldn't let Dimitri go, I decided Need You Now. I picked up the wireless microphone, put it on, started softly:

**( verse 1, Rose)Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floorReachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore **A voice joined in on this phrase, but the only spotlight in the darkened room was on me, so I couldn't see.

**(both)And I wonder if I ever cross your mind **The voice stopped as I sang the last phrase in the first verse, but started up at the refrain.

**(Rose) For me it happens all the time** I strained around looking for who was singing with me, but all I could see was Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian at our table right up front. Lissa had a knowing smirk on her face, as did the others. I was confused, but continued singing.**(refrain, both)It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you now** Suddenly, another spotlight landed at the door. There a man was standing there singing with me into a wireless microphone that he had on his head.. It was Dimitri! I stared shocked at felt tears well up, but pushed them back so they wouldn't spill out. I listened to his soft, melodic voice start singing.**(verse 2, him)Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the doorWishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before(both)And I wonder if I ever cross your mindFor me it happens all the time **We walked towards each other slowly. He looked like he had sadness in his eyes, along with a few tears. **(refrain, both)It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you now** By now we met up in the middle of the isle between the tables, and I had tears running down my face. He grabbed my hands tightly and stared into my eyes with his deep brown ones.**(verse 3, both)Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all(Rose) It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now(Dimitri) And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now(Both) And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now(Rose)I just need you nowOoo, baby, I need you now **

As the song ended, I heard thunderous applause and looked away from Dimitri for a minute to see Lissa smiling at me, and Kirova and Alberta looking at us knowingly. I guess they approve, not that they could really stop me now that I'm a legal adult and graduating tomorrow. I looked back up at Dimitri, and felt all of those emotions I mainly kept pent up inside me just burst out. We had been through so much, and I honestly didn't know how much more I would be able to take. I chocked on a sob, and ran through the door to the one place where we had our privacy, the cabin.

I burst through its doors, slammed it, and ran to the bed, curling up on it sobbing with tears pouring down my cheeks. I heard the door open a minute later, and heard Dimitri call out to me, using my Russian nickname.

"Roza, what's wrong love?" he asked worried. I shook my head and felt him sit by me on the other side and pull me into his arms. I curled up in his lap, with my head buried in his strong, warm chest. The comforting arms he had around me pulled me tighter to him. He rocked us gently while shushing me and rubbing my back softly. After a while, the sobs turned into sniffles, and the tears slowed. They weren't done completely, but enough to the point where I could speak.

"I'm sorry. It's just that so much has happened and I want you and miss you so much," I stuttered out. He looked at me and smiled.

I found out we could get married, and he'd be assigned to the court, where I would be guarding Lissa, where we'd be together for the rest of our lives. Another effect of being shadow kissed gave me the ability to become pregnant and soon Dimitri and I had our first girl, Annabelle Grace Belikov. I think that fate finally happened for the good of all of us. Everything was just perfect.

**A/N: Well, how was it? It was random, and I should be working on my other story, "Rose and the Musical" but I just had to write this down first! You should definitely check out my other VA story! Thanks!**


End file.
